As a 5G technology imposes a stricter requirement on latency, mobile edge computing (MEC) provides IT (internet technology) and cloud computing capabilities for a mobile user in a radio access network (RAN). For an application developer and a content provider, a RAN provides a service environment featuring a short distance, an ultra-low latency, high bandwidth, real-time access to wireless network information, and location identification, so as to accelerate development of content, services, and applications, and maintain user experience in different wireless and network conditions.
A main MEC implementation is deploying third-party applications and services on a RAN side, that is, flexibly and rapidly deploying various applications and services by opening the IT and cloud computing capabilities on the RAN side, thereby providing differentiated mobile broadband user experience. However, direct manual intervention is not required in heavy-traffic upload and download services (such as transmission of movies, videos, photos, or files). Even though the MEC implementation is used, a terminal is always needed in a service transmission process. As a result, terminal power is wasted and a wireless air interface resource is consumed.